


Sam's Saviour

by monamourr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew how Sam thought and what happends if Dean goes one time to far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel knew that Sam thought that he fucked it all up, that was for Sam the reason that Dean could hit him and yell at him. Sam thought he deserved it. That there was no way to redeem himself. Castiel knew better. 

Castiel saw that Sam was struggling with himself, the dream visits of Lucifer and the burst outs of his brother. Sam was on breaking point, but that was he by the idea of  
Castiel all a few months. And still he didn't broke. 

When Sam and Dean went to bed he heard Sam say something very quietly and he had to listen very carefully or otherwise he wouldn't hear it. Sam did every night a little prayer, even if Sam thought he couldn't redeem himself he could at least try to redeem himself as much as possible.

So every time before he went to sleep he prayed for him and Dean and said: 

Now he lay there down to sleep,  
I pray to the Lord his soul to keep,  
If he may die before he wake,  
I pray for the Lord his soul to take. 

Castiel knew that he meant it was for Dean, Sam never thought these days about himself. So it was no surprise when Sam went thinner and got dark cringes under his eyes. Castiel also heard that whenever he woke up from a dream of Lucifer, he went to the bathroom throwing up. Today it was so day, because Sam run as quietly as possible to the bathroom.  
This time Castiel Followed him. He saw Sam against sitting the bathroom wall and saw a few tears coming from his eyes. When Castiel said nothing Sam said " You don't have to come Cas, I'm fine. Just a nightmare right? " Sam hesitated. " Yes Samuel, just a nightmare so try and go back to sleep okay?" "Yes I will Cas, thanks" Sam said and then went up to go to bed, but before he went he said "Sorry Cas that I caused so much problems. You guys were all right, I'm an abomination. Night Cas" and he went in his bed and immediately dozed off. 

Castiel still stood in the bathroom with his mouth slightly opened. Sam said the angels where right? Since when was that? He knew since last month that he thought that everything that was happening now was his fault, but this? He had to speak Dean tomorrow, but first he had to do some important stuff.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day when Castiel came back he saw Sam laying on the ground unconsciously and he looked like he took a good beating. But he didn't saw Dean. He laid Sam on the bed and looked outside. He saw that the Impala wasn't there, then where was Dean if Sam was in so bad shape. So after he had one last check on Sam he went to find Dean and only to find  
him in a local bar.

"Dean why aren't you with Sam? Your brother isn't in a good shape he looks like he is beating senseless." "Yeah I know Cas, I did it. You know why, if he didn't go away with Ruby then Lucifer would still be in the freaking Cage, but nooo why listen to your brother if you can suck blood from a demon. So yeah I hit him, so can I drink further? Thank you already bye Cas." And Dean went to drink more. " You made a very big mistake Dean Wincester." And with that Castiel left Dean and went to check on Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel came back to the motel where Sam was residing, he couldn't find Sam on the bed. Instead the younger Winchester was standing in the bathroom fixing himself up, doing a quite a good job of that too. He silently walked towards the Sam and softly spoke his name which made the human jump a little from surprise and looked at the angel.

"Castiel... What are you doing here? Is Dean okay? He left quite quickly today." Sam spoke quite nervously. He then quickly turned around to bandage up the last wound on his wrist. He had already stitched it and now all it needed was to be wrapped up. Sam looked horrible from what Casiel could see. He has a swollen black eye and a split lip, his wrist was thick and bandaged up.

“I decided to see how you were doing Sam. When I left to find Dean, you were lying on the bed. Where I actually expected to find you.” Castiel spoke like he was worried which surprised Sam, after all why would any one be worried about him. He was a worthless, stupid damned human. THE vessel for Lucifer. Sam would be lying if he didn’t admit that sometimes Lucifer’s offer sounded lovely. However the younger Winchester refused for the sake of his older brother, but with Dean now gone and furious... Was there anything to stop him now. Lucifer treated him with a kindness that he lately didn’t expect from anyone.. Sam shook his head and thought about how foolish he was. 

Castiel notice that Sam shook his head and wondered why he did that. He slowly and softly took a step closer and made sure that Sam saw him in the mirror.   
“Dean however is doing fine. Drinking himself into a stupor, but nothing he doesn’t deserve. Listen Sam what Dean did was not alright and should not have happened. Do you understand Sam.” Said Castiel seriously while maintaining eye contact with Sam through the mirror. He saw Sam giving a sad smile, a smile that spoke more to Castiel then words could. 

“Please don’t be angry at Dean, Cas. He was just angry and well I did kinda fuck everything up. Got many of the other hunters killed. Hunters we knew Castiel. Good people so I understand if Dean is angry with me.” Sam murmured just loud enough for the angel to hear him. Sam busied himself with cleaning up the first aid kit and all. After that he went to the kitchen to get himself a quick drink. The angel looked at the human as he walked passed him and the angel was reminded as how Samuel Winchester saw himself. This was a human, who had gotten a bad hand from God. Who had no one who trusted him and in turn he couldn’t trust himself either. Castiel wanted to help him, but how could he when he himself was once one of those who who believed that Sam didn’t deserve to live. He who told Dean that Sam was evil and should be death. And yet the angel wanted something to do and so he walked to Sam.  
Sam in turn went to the fridge and grabbed some juice and drank it when Castiel walked towards him with a pensive look. He looked at the dark haired angel with one eyebrow lifted. 

“I don’t think you understand Samuel. What Dean did to you, was something you didn’t deserve. You are a good man Sam Winchester even when you do some not so smart things. You are worthy of life and love. So please don’t give up just yet.” While Castiel spoke he walked towards the younger Winchester and decided to give him a quick hug. Castiel knew that Sam would be uncomfortable so he immediately went to some other business like leaving.“Dean wanted us to go ahead. We just need to get a car and leave a note to him before we go, if that is okay with you.”

“Yeah of course if Dean wants that then we will get a car and I will leave a note for Dean with were we are going to.” Sam nodded while grabbing some paper and a pen to write down the next city where they would be. After that he grabbed his duffel bag and decided to leave and get a car. However before he left Castiel got a hold of him. Castiel decided to get Sam all healed up before they leave, but when Sam noticed that he shook his head and mumbled something like that people like him didn’t deserve to heal. This brought only a disappointed frown and so Castiel reasoned with Sam and in the end Castiel was allowed to heal the younger Winchester. After Sam was mostly healed up they left. The angel decided to keep a closer eye on Sam. In the angel’s eye he had suffered enough. 

“Sam before we go I feel the need to tell you, that you are worthy to be healed. I am sorry for not being there for you. It was unkind and you didn’t need more negative things.” Sam tried to open his mouth to forgive him but Castiel wasn’t done yet. “I don’t deserve your kindness or your forgiveness Sam, but I will work for it.” Sam just looked at Cas while the angel walked away.


End file.
